


These Places Of Infinite Tenderness

by foldingcranes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Combat Medic Jack Morrison, M/M, Strike-Commander Gabriel Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldingcranes/pseuds/foldingcranes
Summary: Jack doesn't know how to let go.





	These Places Of Infinite Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kate for being a darling and beta reading this for me!
> 
> Written for @nikoblasto and @Bazel_Tots, based on the latter's fanart.
> 
> I'm sorry I took something funny and turned it into this. This is why I shouldn't be allowed on the internet.

**V**

**2076**

Jack hears the shot before he feels it, and falls hard on his knees, until pain makes him keel over. Blood starts pouring from the bullet wound in his back, but he felt numb even before being shot.

He raises his head, and stares, still numb.  _ I’m in shock _ , he thinks. Behind him, Widowmaker raises her gun again.

In front of him, a black mass of smoke wails.

“Look at me, Morrison,” Reaper distorted voice cries, distorted with pain.  _ “Look at what you did to me.” _

Jack can feel the sting of tears on his face. The distant noise of his team calling to him frantically behind the warp of his communicator.

All of Jack  is cold, and he looks at Reaper with ice in his veins.

_ You are everything _ .

“I’m sorry,” He rasps, dizzy with blood loss. He can feel himself fading. “I’m just—I’m so sorry.”

Reaper laughs. It’s a wet, terrible sound, like he’s sobbing. “Sorry doesn’t cut it, Doc.”

Jack trembles.

“I trusted you,” Reaper rages. “I trusted you and you betrayed me. You didn’t let me rest. You brought me  _ back _ .”

“I know.”

Reaper walks up to him and crouches near his face. He grabs Jack by the chin, forcing him look at the bone white mask. “That’s all you got, Doc?”

Jack closes his eyes, sadness eating away at him.

“I just couldn’t do it without you.” He can’t hear anything anymore. He can’t feel anything anymore. There’s only the cold.

He lets go.

 

**IV**

**2072**

It’s been awhile since Jack’s held a pulse rifle. The weapon fits better, somehow, after all the pain and loss. He has traded an instrument of healing for one of destruction. He can’t save anyone anymore. He couldn’t even save himself.

He couldn’t save Gabriel. So, what’s left?

Being a medic isn't possible anymore. Not after what he did. Not after all he has been doing to get answers.

Only violence will help him get to the bottom of all the senseless destruction that left Overwatch in ruins. Only violence can exist within him, now that he lacks faith and hope and the will to trust and heal other human beings.

There’s something rotten in him, and Jack can no longer be bothered enough to try and fix it.

There’s no going back.

 

**III**

**2070**

There are gashes on Jack’s face and the blood won’t let him see, but the smoke around them is consuming everything, filling his lungs until he can’t breathe, the fire getting closer and closer.

“ _ Please.” _ He sobs, his hands over Gabriel’s still chest.

The body he’s loved for years lies a mangled mess among the flames.

_ “Please, Gabe.” _

Gabriel’s not breathing. He’s not coming back. Inside Jack’s head, there’s an echo of words uttered in better times. Happier times.

_ You need to let me go. _

The Caduceus staff feels heavy in his hand. His hand trembles around it, just like the first day he carried it, at the start of his training as a combat medic.

Jack closes his eyes. Breathes deeply. Feels the energy gathering in the tips of his fingers.

Gabriel’s skin is still warm.

“I’m sorry,” He chokes back tears. “I’m sorry, I can't do this without you...”

Distantly, he can hear shouting. The sound of the engulfing fire can’t drown the voice of people asking for help, screaming as the unforgiving heat takes them out, one by one. A siren sounds in the distance and he knows he doesn’t have a lot of time left. It’s over.

It can’t be over. Not like  _ this _ .

( _ You need to let me go _ , Gabriel said, once. And Jack lied through his teeth.

Lied to Gabe’s face.

_ I will _ .)

“I’m sorry.” He cries, one last time. And then—

There’s light. Blinding, all-consuming light and, at the end of it…

Nothing more than smoke.

 

**II**

**2053**

Gabriel lies back on the bed, a stupid grin on his face, his arms crossed behind his head. Jack straddles his lap with a matching grin and half-lidded eyes. They’ve gotten rid of their military formal dress, pieces of clothing scattered all over their hotel room’s floor. The gentle buzz of champagne runs through Jack, making his body feel soft, his mind nestled amongst the cloud. Gabriel slides slowly into him and Jack closes his eyes with a smile, his breath hitching. He feels  everything so intensely. A heat low in his belly. Hands on his hips. Gabriel inside him. They breath in tandem and it’s easy, for a second, to pretend that they’re one.

Later they’re both sated and exhausted, muscles aching in all the right places. Jack rests with his cheek on Gabriel’s firm abdomen, tracing circles over his navel.

“Well,” he says, a stupid grin on his face. “That surely was _ something _ , Commander.”

His partner laughs. A gentle rumble that Jack can feel roll through  Gabriel’s body. “What can I say? I aim to please, Doc.”

Jack snorts, hiding a smile. His face is red and his hair is plastered to his forehead, making him look silly. He envies the way Gabriel pulls off the  _ absolutely wrecked _ look, body glistening with sweat and skin glowing under the moonlight. “Don’t call me Doc in bed.”

“Well, I would tell you to not call me Commander in bed but…”

Jack sits up, grabs a pillow and throws it at Gabriel’s face. “Strike Commander, then!”

Gabriel tackles him, and they go down in a mass of laughter and clumsy limbs, until they land on the floor. Jack settles on Gabriel’s lap again, nosing against his neck. Feels the warmth of his skin and nestles there, content and loved.

“I couldn’t be happier for you,” Jack mumbles, his voice rough with sleepiness. “You deserve this. You deserve everything.”  _ You are everything. _

Gabriel raises his eyebrows. “I sense a  _ but  _ coming.”

Jack shakes his head. “No buts. Just…I’m glad you’ll get to be safe now.”

“What, because I was promoted to a desk job? I’m still going to be out in the field, Jack.” Gabriel frowns, his fingers threading lightly through Jack’s hair.

“Yeah, but—less.” Jack hides his face in Gabriel’s neck and hears him sigh. The situation is new, and Gabriel’s promotion is an extremely recent factor, but this line of conversation feels like an old thread already.

“We’ve talked about this, Jackie.” Gabriel says, his voice gentle and low. “I’ve got to do my own thing. I know you’re sick of patching me up and staring at me sadly with puppy eyes from my bedside but if I ever go down, you need to let me go. You know this, I know this. I’m not immortal, Jackie, but I’m not going to hide in my office either.”

“I know,” Jack sighs, suddenly very tired. He grabs Gabriel’s free hand and puts a finger over his pulse, feeling comforted by its steady rhythm. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

 

**I**

**2046**

“There,” Jack says, his hand running over the bandages on Gabe’s bicep. “All patched up. I swear, one of these days you’ll be the death of me.”

He exhales, slowly, and tries to relax. Cradles Gabriel’s jaw and softly kisses the corner of his mouth. His lips linger there, like he’s trying to memorize that particular place of Gabriel’s body. Like he’s trying to imprint all of Gabriel on his memory, inch by inch.

“You done, Doc? Aren’t you going to lecture me?” Gabriel asks, a lopsided grin on his handsome face. Gabe should move soon, and leave the cot for the next patient, but it’s been a long day and Jack’s hands are gentle and grounding against his skin. Jack’s kisses feel like a reward between all the madness and mindless bloodshed.

He grabs Jack by the back of his neck and watches him laugh. Then kisses him as softly as Jack continues to tend to him. 

Jack lets himself enjoy this tender little moment between them.

“You know I’m insanely busy, right?” He murmurs against Gabriel’s lips. “Besides, I’m still mad at you for being a reckless idiot.”

“Hey, watch your mouth, Doc. I’m your commander.” Gabriel teases. They’re sitting on the edge of the cot, the smell of antiseptics in the air and the sound of footsteps and chattering behind the curtain that’s been set to give Gabriel some sort of privacy. Jack hides his face in Gabriel’s neck, feels him set a hand on his hip and closes his eyes, resting against Gabriel’s side.

“Being commander doesn’t make you immortal.” He grumbles. Gabriel keeps stroking his hip, careful of his own injuries. He presses a kiss against Jack’s hair.

“I’m not dying on you, Jackie.” There’s no longer a smile on Gabriel’s face, just a contemplative look on his eyes. His hold on Jack’s tightens. “I promise you.”

“It’s funny how you think I would let you die,” Jack says. He raises his head just enough to meet Gabriel’s eyes. “Because I wouldn’t.  _ Never _ .”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a [tumblr post](http://countingcranes.tumblr.com/post/163120701757/these-places-of-infinite-tenderness) for reblogging purposes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] These Places of Infinite Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102392) by [synteis_records (synteis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis_records)




End file.
